Naruto: Life as Daddy
by arkzero
Summary: Choosing to become the daddy of the future world destroyer. How will life with Naruto become? Bad summary, but please try and read it. Enjoy!


**Hey this is a new story. Hope you Enjoy this one. I would like to tell you readers that I will not follow a single plot for reasons that I don't want to tell you. So if you don't like it, do us both a favor and get the fuck out. Well enjoy my second story.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

It was a quiet day at Konohagakure, Many are excited due to the fact that tomorrow is the graduation of students who'll become gennin. "Finally! I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage!" , Naruto, the number 1 most Hyperactive Ninja in Konoha was ecstatic. Last night , he was able to get his Hitai-ate after beating the crap out of Mizuki, who tried to con him to stealing the forbidden scroll. Iruka then gave it to him to signal his graduation.

Naruto was walking alongside a riverbank still getting pumped up for tomorrow, when he saw something, which he might never forget, "What the hell…", Naruto saw a giant man floating at the river.

The giant man saw Naruto and quickly jumped in front of him, "Oh my Kami!? I'm going to get raped!". The giant man , in front of him split in two, and out came a cute green haired naked baby, "Da bu", the baby said.

The giant man then gave the baby to Naruto and yelled ,"Farewell!". He then jumped at the river leaving a confused as hell Naruto. Naruto not knowing what to do stared at the kid, "Ah… Hi there", Naruto smiled nervously not knowing the fact that the kid can see the evil aura the Kyuubi is releasing. The baby giggled happily, "Ohh… He likes me. Well c'mon little guy let's go to my house, and figure this out", Naruto smiled at the baby, who only nodded, "Da bu!".

Naruto brought him back to his house, not knowing that a blonde woman was watching the whole scene atop a giant bird. "Who is that boy… Come Akubaba!", They then flew to follow Naruto.

* * *

**At Naruto's house**

* * *

"Alright, we're here!", He then put the baby in the bed. Naruto was planning to take a bath when heard sobbings, "Huh..?", Naruto took a look at the baby and was shocked, literally, "Dadaaaaaaa!", Naruto was electrocuted by the baby, "Gaaah!", smoke came out of Naruto after the shock.

The blonde woman earlier saw this and was about to take the baby out, when Naruto stood up from the shock like it was nothing. "Hahaha, looks like you don't want me to leave you. C'mere you little baby", The blonde woman could only gape in shock, here she is seeing her master being cuddled by a stranger and he was enjoying it, if the giggling sounds were a clue.

She then made her presence known by jumping in front of the window. Naruto was still cuddling the baby when he heard the noise, he then saw a beautiful blonde woman in front of her. Naruto saw her smiling at the baby, "Come, young master. It's time to go home", The baby didn't budge, "Oh kid. Look, your mother is calling for you now.", Naruto tried to give the baby to the woman. The baby cried again. "Dadaaaaa!", Both Naruto and the woman were shocked. "Aaaaahhhh!", both yelled.

"Oww… Hey Miss are you ok?" Naruto asked the woman. "I am, moreover is the young master ok?", they both looked at the baby who was giggling at them. "Good he is. For now, could you please explain to me what's going on? And who are you?", Naruto asked the woman in front of him.

The woman then stood up first to straighten up from the shock. Naruto blushed from the beauty of the woman, blonde hair, a very well-endowed chest, a gothic loli dress that fully personifies her appeal, all in all, he can confidently say that this woman is the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Hildegarde, I am the caretaker of Master Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV", Hilda stated proudly. Hilda then explained who the baby is and why he's here in the first place, "I see… To sum it up. The baby here is a demon lord, which was sent by his father, the Demon King, to find a father who'll raise him, to destroy mankind. Does that sum it up?" Naruto stared at Hilda, "In layman's terms yes. And with how the Young Master is holding you, it means that you are his chosen."

Hilda waited for his answer, "Of course if you refuse I will have to-", "I'll be the father…", Hilda was surprised to hear Naruto accept so readily. "You're not even going to think about it..? ", Naruto replied, "Of course, there's one condition…".

Hilda was curious of what Naruto wants, "What is it then? Is it money, gold, fame? Tell me and I'll give it to you", What Hilda hears next made her wide eyed with shock, "Marry me…", Naruto answered with no hesitation.

Hilda was only able to replied with the most logical word that she can think of, "What…?".

"Be my wife. Fall in love with me", Naruto said while walking towards Hilda. "Y-You can't be serious… Can't-can't you think of anything else!? ", Hilda stuttered with what Naruto is saying to her.

Hilda had always known she was beautiful, she always makes sure that her figure is top notch, but this is a first for her. Some stranger is actually asking for her hand in marriage. Hilda didn't notice that Naruto was already in front of her, before it's too late. Naruto hugged her lovingly, Hilda froze from this feeling.

She was wondering how could someone, who's only 12 by his looks, show this much love to a woman he just met, "A-are you stupid!? I'm 16, I'm older than you okay..!", Hilda tried to push Naruto away, while Naruto didn't budge at all. "Do I look like I care?" Hilda stared at Naruto, only to look away for seeing the determination in his eyes, Hilda's face was already burning from their hug. "Please… Don't push me away…", Hilda was confused with Naruto's words.

She felt sadness and longing at Naruto's words, Sadness, due to the fact that she'll leave and longing for wanting someone to love. Right now, Hilda wasn't only thinking about her Young Master, who was already sleeping, but also about Naruto who if she agreed will have a future with her.

"Y-you should know that if I agree, there's no turning back. Demon marriage is different from Human marriage. You can never leave our relationship and you can never fall in love with any other women again" Naruto tightened their hug, "I don't care… I fell in love with the most perfect woman, why would I want anyone else?" Hilda blushed at Naruto's comment.

"Then, I accept. I'm now your wife, and considering that the Demon King has already ordered me to become the Young Masters mother in this world. ", Naruto smiled at Hilda's answer and was about seal the deal with a kiss which Hilda noticed and went closer as well when, "Dadadada!", Beel was giggling and clapping his hands at their actions.

Hilda blushed a deep red from letting her Master see her get proposed to. "C'mere Baby Beel…", Naruto then brought Beel to his arms. Beel then pointed outside, "Hmmm? What is it Baby Beel?", Beel kept pointing outside, "I think that the Young Master wants a walk outside" Hilda then took a bottle of Milk from nowhere and brought it to Beel who accepted it happily.

"Huh… Ok then, C'mon Hilda let's go ", Hilda followed Naruto outside. The three took a walk outside, Hilda quickly noticed the words of the villagers to her husband.

"Hey it's the Demon Brat",

"Why does he have a kid with him!?",

"He's trying to possess that kid!",

"Who's that blonde bombshell?".

Then an idiot went in front of her, "Hi babe, why don't you leave that demon and have fun with me", the idiot said lecherously. Hilda then noticed the change at her husband, his eyes turned into red slits and Killer Intent slowly covered the area, Before anything could happen, Hilda grabbed the idiot by the neck lifted him, "Call my husband a demon again, and I'll kill you…".

The idiot only nodded in fear, Hilda dropped him and quickly ran off away from her. Hilda looked at Naruto who only smiled and said, "C'mon Hilda, Baby Beel wants to see some more", Hilda nodded, but inside she wants to know the reason of the name calling.

* * *

**Evening time**

* * *

Baby Beel throughout the walk pointed directions every time. Naruto and the group unknowingly walked at Training Ground 44, The Forest of Death. Baby thoroughly enjoyed the walk to the forest due to sense of danger around them.

Naruto decided it's time to go home, "C'mon you two , time to go home", Naruto was about to pick up Beel when he heard voices from behind them. "Well what do you know… It's the demon!", A chunnin said smirking.

"Look Bro! There's that Demon's whore!", another one said lecherously looking at Hilda. Naruto was getting pissed, "What did you call my wife..?", The last one replied , "A whore. Hahaha, after we kill you, we are going to make her suck us dry. Don't worry we'll make sure to kill the baby too!". Hilda was about to pull her sword from her umbrella when he felt extremely dark aura coming out of Naruto.

Hilda felt like he was staring at the Demon King when he's angry. Beel was smiling at the pure power his father is releasing, "You dare try to think of sullying my wife and son…", Naruto's features were darkening his teeth was becoming longer and sharper, his hair growing more wildly, his nails becoming razor sharp, and his face becoming foxlike, during the transformation, Naruto was transferred to his Mindscape.

* * *

**In the Mindscape**

* * *

**"Ningen",** The Kyuubi glared at Naruto who was standing in front of him. "Kyubi sama", Naruto bowed in front of the Kyubi. The Kyubi was shocked at the sudden respect, **"What are you playing at Ningen..?"** The Kyubi was honestly curious of what his container is doing.

"Kyuubi sama. Please help me kill this bastards", Naruto sent mental images to the Kyubi. "**And why do you want to kill them? If I remember correctly, you've received pain from your beatings before, but this is the first time you want to fight back. Tell me, what changed?**", The Kyuubi waited for Naruto's answer.

"Those bastards, thought about raping my wife and killing my son. No one touches my family", The Kyubi saw the rage in Naruto's eyes. The Kyubi grinned at feeling this much hatred, "**Finally… I will give you my full cooperation at everything that you'll do from now to the future, in one condition.**", "What is it that you wish for me Kyubi sama".

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto, "**I know of your dream to be Hokage, I don't like it. I want your dream to be bigger. I want you to rule the world! Spread my Name, and bring fear to your foes. Kill every enemy you will face. Show no mercy!**", Naruto was already grinning darkly, "Your will be done Kyubi Sama", "**Kurama, that is my name. Remember it Kit**". "I'm at your Command, Kurama". Naruto bowed the last time and was transferred back to reality.

"Hahaha… You fools want a demon" Naruto charged at the first one, "I'll give you one" Naruto grabbed his head and smashed it to the ground making blood splat everywhere. Hilda stared at the ferocity of her husband , not realizing she was getting wet from watching.

"Y-you monster", another one threw a kunai at Naruto only to swat it away, "You are next…", naruto then slashed his arm completely cutting it before the chunnin could scream, his head was cut off by Naruto. The last one was already peeing his pants in terror. "Please… Have mercy…", Naruto only laughed, "Sorry, but I'm out of mercy, bye bye", Naruto then ripped him into two.

Hilda and Beel were staring at Naruto who was drenched in blood, Hilda was quivering with lust, and Beel was grinning at the power. Naruto easily smelled the scent of lust coming out of his wife. Naruto smirked, "Oh my, does my wife want me..?", Naruto was already beside Hilda when he spoke huskily at her. Hilda could only nod, not even bothering to deny it. Naruto smiled "Alright you two, let's go home. I don't want Jiji to know that I did this. ". Naruto then touched their shoulders and shunshined away from the bloody scene.

* * *

**That's about it. I know that the characters are a bit OOC, well deal with it. My story my rules. Hope you like chapter 1 , and please for my sake, please review. See ya then.**

**ARKZERO SIGNING OUT**


End file.
